brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Growth/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim opens the blinds, sun rises. TIM: Good morning, Moby. Moby is not here. TIM: Moby? Moby is right outside behind the mailbox, a paper boy throws a letter at Moby. Tim hands the letter from the paper boy. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Bob, How fast does your body grow? From, MidgetTaz. Moby, have you been opening Bob's mail again? Bob's not gonna be happy that you opened his mail! But this is a good question. Most living things get bigger as they grow. MOBY: Beep. TIM: I'm getting taller. Growth and development are controlled by hormones. An animated silhouette shows a young woman. Her body lights up, representing the activity of hormones. TIM: Hormones are the chemical messengers that travel around in your blood and tell your body to do stuff, like start or stop growing. An animation shows a cartoon character representing a hormone. The hormone is flowing through a bloodstream, holding two flags that read "grow!" TIM: Your body doesn't grow by producing bigger cells. It grows by cell division. Cells in your body divide so that there are more of them. An animation shows a cell dividing into two cells, and then each of those cells divides into two more cells. TIM: Most plants keep on growing the whole time they're alive. An image shows a tall, healthy tree. TIM: Animals, humans included, are different. Tim is holding a pig under one arm. TIM: Our cells divide at varying rates when we're young and then slow down once we've fully matured. Babies grow really quickly at first. And then growth levels off for a while until you hit the puberty growth spurt. During this time, you'll reach your full adult height. An animation depicts a silhouette of a human baby, which grows as Tim describes. TIM: Your body's proportions change, too. Ever notice how a baby's head looks really big in relation to its body? A small baby in a diaper floats in the air next to Tim. The baby's arms and legs are outstretched, and the baby's proportions are as Tim describes. TIM: Bones seem hard, but they actually get longer to make you bigger. An animation shows a single human bone becoming longer. TIM: A human embryo's skeleton is mostly cartilage. Cartilage is a flexible connective tissue that bends easily. An animation shows an embryo's skeleton. Another animation shows a piece of cartilage bending. TIM: By the time you're born, your skeleton is about half cartilage. As you grow, that cartilage slowly becomes hard bone in a process called ossification. Before birth, bones grow from primary ossification centers in the bone's shaft. An animation shows cartilage turning to bone. A cross-section shows a primary ossification center in the center of the bone. TIM: In childhood and adolescence, bones grow from secondary ossification centers that are near the bone's end. The growing end of a bone is called the epiphysis. Your bones keep growing until ossification is complete. A cross-sectionshows the secondary ossification centers that Tim describes. TIM: After puberty, your body finishes off its growth. At this point, it's safe to assume that your shoes will fit for longer than six months. An animation shows several pairs of shoes. They look identical except that each pair is bigger the last. TIM: As your body continues to age, you may notice that things like jumping over fences are not as easy as they used to be. An animation shows an adult jumping over a fence. The adult's toe gets caught on the top of the fence, and he falls on his face. TIM: But you'll have experiences that keep you growing mentally. So you may not be able to run as fast when you get older, but your mind will improve. Everyone grows at different rates. An animation shows three human silhouettes growing to adulthood. Each does so at a different rate. TIM: Your genetic makeup, along with what you eat, determines how fast and how big you'll grow. Tim stands next to a wall, holding a pencil. Marks and text on the wall show how tall he was at various ages. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Moby, robots don't grow. Moby's legs extend; and the upper part of his body moves upward, so that his head is out of the frame. TIM: I stand corrected. MOBY: Beep. Moby reaches down and takes the pencil from Tim's hand. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts